Brothers by Blood, Brothers by Spirit
by Elegant Soul
Summary: A spell cast by demon causes the Winchester brothers to experience the Troubles, as two of Haven's citizens.
1. Prologue: Let's Make a Deal

_Hello. This story was inspired by SilverMightnight52 and me sharing ideas. I hope it's okay._

_Supernatural__ belongs to the people who created series_

_Haven belongs to the people who created the show_

_Salome and Tristram belong to me_

_This story takes place after the Supernatural episode "The Man Would Be King," and in Haven Season 2._

_Oh, just to warn you, characters from Supernatural and Heaven do not appear for two chapters. Sorry!_

Brothers by Blood, Brothers by Spirit

Prologue: Let's Make a Deal

Salome was a demon who considered her luck mixed.

Sure, she found a body of a recently deceased young porn star to inhabit, but sometimes being blonde with blue eyes, sultry lips, and a pair of . . . dodgeballs, can attract the wrong kind of attention. She didn't mind killing humans who tried to take advantage of her, but lately it was becoming monotonous.

A few months ago, she felt her luck had changed when she stumbled upon an ancient tablet. The tablet described a powerful artifact called The Cauldron that could resurrect demons and angels who have been killed in the past. The tablet also had a side note that if the being who performed the ritual with a mysterious substance called 'aether,' the resurrected individual would be loyal and obedient to that being. Salome couldn't believe her luck when she read that the tablet had the location of the Cauldron written down.

That's when her luck ran out. The Cauldron was located in a town in Maine called Haven. Haven was infamous because of the angelic and demonic wards preventing either creature entrance or influence into the town.

So here sat Salome, sitting in a bar, outside of Haven, waiting for an opportunity to present itself, going over the tab again, in private. She was reviewing a line where it stated that sometimes The Cauldron could attract the essence of slayed demons or angels, when her luck changed.

"That's it; I'm cutting you off," the bartender said.

"Come on; just one more," a man's voice whined.

"If you can't pay, I'm not serving," the bartender said.

Salome looked up to see a plain looking man with brown hair and eyes, pleading with bartender for another drink. Salome could _sense_ this human could somehow change her luck, and she knew to trust her senses. Replacing the tablet into her satchel, she walked up to the man, knowing what to do next.

"Hey," she said, getting the man's and the bartender's attention, as she took out some money. "I'll have a drink, and I'm buying him one as well."

The bartender was silent as he took the cash, while the man stared at Salome, as she sat next to him. Salome ordered what drinks she wanted and the particular drink she wanted for the man; she knew what was the right alcoholic beverage to loosen a man's lips. Salome could feel the man staring at her, but she didn't mind; it was all part of the game.

"Thank you," the man finally said.

"You looked like you needed help," Salome replied and gave him a friendly smile. "I'm Salome, by the way. What's your name?"

"Tristram Hodges," Tristram answered as their drinks arrived.

"So, Tristram," Salome started, as she gently sipped her drink while Tristram practically swallowed the shot glass. "What brings a guy like you here?"

Salome patiently listened to the Tristram's pathetic story. It turned out Tristram was from Haven. He ran up a huge gambling debt, and he became broke trying to pay it off, so he decided to rob a bank. That's when she first her the term "Troubles.'

"What are these Troubles?" Salome asked, truly interested. Tristram let out a drunken humorless laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me," Tristram said, starting to get inebriated.

"Tristram," Salome said in a fake sympatric tone that Tristram didn't hear. "I've seen plenty of unusual things that doesn't make sense, even without alcohol. Come on, try me. I promise I won't laugh or get upset."

After more alcohol, Tristram told Salome about the Troubles and he himself is Troubled. Tristram's Trouble allowed him to change things, like changing the locks on door so he could open them.

Tristram then went back explain how he used his Trouble to rob a bank to repay his debt, by changing the locks and vault codes. He almost succeeded, but he forgot about the bank security guard making his rounds. Tristram shot the guard, but it wasn't a fatal shot, and the guard had the chance to inform the police. Tristram had the leave the bank money behind to escape Haven and the police force.

When Tristram was done talking, Salome believed her luck was finally turning around.

"Tristram," she said in a low voice. "I think we can help each other out."

"We can?" Tristram asked in a drunk and confused tone.

"Let me explain it to you outside," Salome whispered to him. "There's something I want to show you."

Tristram looked mildly interested as he followed Salome to the parking lot.

"What is it?" Tristram asked.

Salome blinked her eyes and they turned completely black. Tristram took a tiny step back, but then he shook his head.

"Oh! You're Troubled as well," Tristram said, believing he was right.

"Not exactly," Salome said as her eyes look human again and she smiled. "Let's talk about demons and angels . . ."


	2. Salome in Haven

Ch.1: Salome in Haven

Tristram knew he was in over his head, but he would rather make a deal with a demon, than be hunted by the people he owe money to, or be put in jail. Then again, he didn't realize Salome's plan involved so much . . . _walking_.

Salome and Tristram walked around the perimeter of Haven and stopped when Salome checked an old scroll. She then lead Tristram to a special spot, usually a tree or a rock with strange symbols craved on them, and ordered Tristram to change the cravings, which he did. Tristram lost count many times he made changes.

"Are we done?" Tristram asked, unintentionally sounding whinny. This earned a demonic glare from Salome. "I mean . . . I'm not a demon! I'm tired . . . you know . . . a break."

"Yes. I was too caught up that I've forgotten," Salome said with a smile. She looked at the scroll again. "There is one more landmark to change, then we're done."

"Thank Go—" Salome glared at Tristram again. "I mean . . . that's good . . . we're done."

Salome smiled and started walking again. Tristram quickly followed her.

"There," Salome said, indicating a small stream. "Change that stream."

"In what way?" Tristram asked.

"Bend it . . . left or right . . . surprise me," Salome said, trying to sound friendly, but getting frustrated.

"Okay, okay," Tristram said and bent down. He then touched the edge of the stream and there was a flash of light. The stream now branched left and right. Salome looked impressed.

"Creative," Salome commented as Tristram stood up. "Now, let's see if it works."

Salome walked downstream a little and then leapt over the water. She smiled and laughed.

"It works! Perfect!" Salome happily said, as Tristram jumped over the stream. He then sat down. Salome stared at him quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"We're done, right?" Tristram said. "That means I can rest."

"_We_ are not done," Salome said, trying to control her frustration again. "We still need to find The Cauldron."

"Oh . . . yeah . . . that . . ." Tristram meekly said and stood up. Salome took out the stone tablet and read a certain section before walking off, Tristram followed her.

Salome led Tristram into a field with a large tree growing in the center. As the two walked towards the tree, Tristram noticed the bark looked burned, in fact the tree looked dead, but yet fresh green leaves grew on every branch. Salome smiled as they came closer.

"Yes, this is a good sign," Salome said, looking at the leaves. "This means the essence of a demon or an angel has already infused itself with the tree."

"Oh," Tristram said, not really understanding. Salome plucked off a leaf, snapped it in half, and sniffed the pieces. She smiled.

"Hello again, Gabriel," Salome said, throwing away the leaf pieces. "Now you will pay for what you did to me. The humiliation of being—"

"Wait," Tristram said, now really confused. "I thought we were looking for a cauldron."

Salome looked at Tristram and smiled.

"How silly of me; you cannot see the connection," Salome said and grabbed Tristram's arm. Then they were gone.

Tristram found himself in a room made of wood and earth. On one end of the room was a wide big cauldron, about the size of a spa. Attached to the rim of the cauldron were roots of a tree.

"You see? The tree grew around The Cauldron and latched itself onto it," Salome explained, walking around The Cauldron, examining it. "This is why the tree has lived and survived so long; the tree and The Cauldron are now one."

"Oh," Tristram could only say and looked around, "so . . . now what?"

"Oh, I don't need you now; you can rest," Salome said, busy reading the stone tablet. Tristram did sit down on the earth and wooden floor, finding it surprisingly comfortable, as he watched Salome. She took out a small glass jar containing a black sphere inside, and set it down next to The Cauldron.

"I have the aether, but it needs to be added later," Salome said to herself and reviewed the tablet. "Laughter of an angel . . . I know who to go to . . . mournful tears of a demon . . . tricky, but doable . . . fang of a Leviathan . . . that's going to take time and planning . . . hair of a Reaper . . . that's easy . . . dust from the sun, water from the moon, the heart of a star . . . I can buy those . . . now, what's the last two? . . . The blood of a creative being who is not a god . . . hmm, that doesn't narrow it down . . . and . . ."

Salome's eyes grew wide when she read the last ingredient and screamed, furious. She looked like she was about to throw the tablet against the wall, but she didn't. Tristram hoped she didn't take her anger out on _him_.

"I knew there had to be a catch!" she exclaimed and looked at Tristram. "The lifeforce of the last humans who encountered the being!"

"Are they dead?" Tristram guessed. Salome let out a humorless laugh.

"They are _far_ from dead!" she said. "Sam and Dean Winchester! _They_ are the last humans who encountered Gabriel!"

"So . . . they're hard to get to?" Tristram asked, a little nervous.

"The Winchester brothers will kill me before I can lay a hand on either of them," Salome said and screamed again. "This is so frustrating! Everything is at my fingertips, yet I cannot touch it!"

"Too bad you can't make them harmless," Tristram thought out loud.

Salome paused when she heard Tristram's words. She looked over the tablet again.

"It doesn't state I need their physical bodies, only their lifeforce," Salome said, and looked at Tristram. She then put away the tablet and took out an old piece of rolled up paper. She unfurled the paper and read it. Salome looked at Tristram again and smiled.

"I knew this will be useful one day," Salome said, still smiling. She then rushed up to Tristram and kissed him. "Thank you, Tristram, you gave me an idea. Now, I'll get you food and water; you just wait here while I'll gather ingredients for another spell. A spell that involves you."

"It . . . does?" Tristram asked, getting worried about his own life.

"Oh, don't panic; you just need to be the bait," Salome explained.

"Oh, good—Wait! What?!"


End file.
